Cadet's Orientation Sourcebook
| number = 2004 | author = W. John Wheeler et al | editor = Jordan K. Weisman | illustrator = various artists | publisher = FASA Corporation | format = paperback | published = | pages = 40 | omnibus = Star Trek: The Role Playing Game (box set) | date = 2260s |}} The Cadet's Orientation Sourcebook is a FASA RPG sourcebook, part of the starter pack for . The book is part of the second edition Basic Set (FASA 2004) along with the Star Fleet Officer's Manual and Game Operations Manual. All three books, combined with the Starship Tactical Combat Simulator, make up the deluxe set (FASA 2001). Publisher's description ;Orientation for All Cadets :This book provides basic information on the ''Star Trek universe. Some of the chapters give definitions of basic terms, and others give background information necessary to understand the systems, equipment, races, governments, and other parts of the universe in which the game is played. Fans of the series will be familiar with most of these terms and information, and newcomers will find this book valuable for giving their games a Star Trek flavor.'' Contents * Introduction and Time Line ** Orientation for All Cadets ** Time Line of Star Trek History ** Star Trek Terminology * Starfaring races * Governments * Encounters in Space ** On First Sensor Contact ** On Identification * Equipment ** Personal Equipment ** Sidearms ** Medical Equipment *Shipboard Systems *''Enterprise'' Personnel File **Command Personnel **Other Crewmen **Individual Data Records *The Story of Lee Sterling References Characters Earth and Federation :Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Chesterton • D.W. Davidson • Jack Delmar • Vincent DeSalle • Garth of Izar • Hollister • Cyrano Jones • James T. Kirk • Aaron Kling • Winston Kyle • Abraham Lincoln • Jacqueline Lopez • Jabilo M'Benga • Leonard McCoy • Harcourt Fenton Mudd • Casey O'Connor • Parvenu • Janice Rand • Sarek • Sarlo • Montgomery Scott • Khan Noonien Singh • Spock • Dave Sterling • Lee Sterling • Hikaru Sulu • Uhura Robert April • Neil Armstrong • Carlos • John Christopher • Zephram Cochrane • Amanda Grayson • Kavendish • Edith Keeler • Roger Korby • Joanna McCoy • Gary Mitchell • Christopher Pike • Sanat • Gary Seven • William B. Sterling • T'Palla • Leo Francis Walsh Klingon :Koloth • Kor Other Guardian of Forever Starships and vehicles Earth and Federation ; : • • • ;others : ( ) • • Klingon ; : • Types :battle cruiser • scout • shuttlecraft Locations Cities and planetary locations :Luna City • Scotland • Japan Outposts and stations :Armstrong Center • Cental Navigation Beacon • Faraway Observation Station • Memory Alpha • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Headquarters Planets and planetoids :Andor • Axanar • Cait • Catulla • Coridan • Earth • Edos • Kafta VII • Luna • New Paris • Organia • Orion homeworld • Planet Q • Pluto • S'sgarnon • Talos IV • Tellar • Stars and star systems :Adhara • Antares • • Argelius • Ariannus • Benecia • Betelgeuse • Cerberus system • Cetus system • Cochrane system • Cygnia Miros • Daran • DeHa • Deneb • Illyria • Janus • MAO • Markus • Novoe Petrograd • Rigel • Sol • Spica • Tautallus • Theta system Stellar regions :Galactic barrier • Organian Treaty Zone • Romulan Neutral Zone States and organizations :Federation Academy of Sciences • Andorian Stellar League • Federation Council • Gorn Alliance • Kafta VII Colonial Government • Klingon Empire • Judge Advocate General • Orion Colonies • Romulan Star Empire • Science Council of Luna • Star Fleet • Starfleet Colonial Operations Command • Starfleet Galaxy Exploration Command • Starfleet Merchant Marine Command • Starfleet Military Operations Command • Tholian Assembly • United Federation of Planets • United Nations • United States of America • United States Air Force Races and cultures :Andorian • Caitian • Edoan • Gorn • Human • Klingon • Orion • Romulan • Tellarite • Tholian • Vulcan Ranks and titles :admiral • assistant chief engineer • cadet • captain • chief communications officer • chief engineer • chief helmsman • chief medical officer • chief navigator • chief petty officer • chief science officer • chief warrant officer • commander • commanding officer • commodore • communications officer • engineer • enlisted rank • ensign • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant junior grade • lieutenant commander • master chief petty officer • medical officer • midshipman • navigator • nurse • petty officer • science officer • scientist • senior chief petty officer • supervisor • technician • transporter chief • warrant officer • yeoman Science and technology :agonizer • artificial gravity • biocomputer • cardiostimulator • class M • communications • communicator • computer • cryogenic sleep • deflector shield • diagnostic table • genetic engineering • Nomad • sensor • subspace communication • telescope • transporter • warp drive Personal equipment :antigrav • communicator • earpiece receiver • environmental suit • ID card • life support belt • life support mask • psychotricorder • subcutaneous transponder • sciences tricorder • medical tricorder • universal translator Weapons :blaster • disruptor • nuclear weapon • phaser • phaser rifle • photon torpedo • weapon Materials and substances :antimatter • dilithium • electron • neutron • proton Fields of study :archaeology • art • astrogation • astronautics • astronomy • astrophysics • bionics • botany • chemistry • diplomacy • ecology • economics • English • exobiology • genetics • geology • hydrology • language • law • mathematics • medicine • meteorology • pathology • physics • poetry • psychology • religion • science • security • zoology Events :Axanar Peace Mission • Babel Conference • Eugenics Wars • First Alpha Centauri Conference • First Babel Conference • Four Years War • Romulan War Treaty and law :Articles of the Federation • Fundamental Declarations of the Martian Colonies • Organian Peace Treaty • Prime Directive Awards and decorations :Federation Medal of Honor • Federation Medal of Valor • Karagite Order of Heroism • Palm Leaf of Axanar Peace Mission • Grankite Order of Tactics • Prantares Ribbon of Commendation • Silver Palm • Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry • Vulcan Scientific Legion of Honor • Legion of Honor • Starfleet Award of Valor Other references :20th century • 23rd century • American history • asteroid • asteroid belt • bagpipe • beam • bridge • credit • colony • Federation history • French language • Gaelic • Galacta • harp • helm • Klingonaase • landing party • Latin • moon • newsfax • orbit • Orion language • pilot • planet • quadrant • rank • races and cultures • reference stardate • Romulan language • Russian • serial number • standard orbit • starbase • stardate • star • star system • starship • Swahili • subspace • t negative • technology • Tellarite language • three-dimensional chess • treaty • unidentified flying object • Vegan choriomeningitis • Vulcan culture • Vulcan history • Vulcan language • Vulcan lyre • zero gravity Chronology ;stardate -1/3011.19 : Edith Keeler dies. ;stardate -1/6701.25 : USAF Captain John Christopher momentarily sights Enterprise. ;stardate -1/6803.29 : Gary Seven infiltrates an Earth nuclear weapon launch. ;stardate -1/6907.20 : Neil Armstrong walks on the moon. ;stardates -1/9206 to 9609 : Eugenics Wars. ;stardate -1/9609.22 : launched. ;stardate -1/9704.18 : American/Japanese moonbase built. ;stardate -1/9904 : Sol asteroid belt opened to colonization. ;stardate 0001.01 : Luna declares independence from Earth. Reference stardates begin. ;stardate 2011.17 : Contact lost with Nomad. ;stardate 3605 : Subspace communication theorized. ;stardate 4202.25 : First manned expedition launched to Alpha Centauri in a Bussard ramjet powered spacecraft. ;stardate 4806.23 : First contact with humanoid culture on Alpha Centauri. ;stardate 4812 : Scientist Zephram Cochrane formulates warp drive calculations, making lightspeed travel possible. ;stardate 5507 through 5909 : Experimental warp drive spacecrafts are tested by Earth and Alpha Centauri. ;stardate 6201 : The Fundamental Declarations of the Martian Colonies establishes independent government for off-planet Human colony settlements. ;stardate 6201 : Scientist Zephram Cochrane disappears. ;stardate 6511 : A warp drive probe encounters a Vulcan colony. ;stardate 7104 through 7301 : First commercial space ventures by Vulcan, Earth, and Alpha Centauri. ;stardate 7308 : First contact with Tellarites. ;stardate 7511 : First contact with Andorians, who attack an Earth crew. Vulcans convince the Humans to be wary of conflict with the Andorian Empire. ;stardate 7703 : The First Alpha Centauri Conferences. ;stardate 7907 : First contact with Orions. ;stardate 8706.06 : The First Babel Conferences see the drafting of the Articles of Federation. ;stardate 9109 : Star Fleet Academy founded. ;stardate 1257.6 : Lee Sterling saves Kafta VII from a potential asteroid impact. Appendices Background * Author credits ** First edition game design and writing: Fantasimulations Associates (Guy W. McLimore, Jr., Greg K. Poehlein, David F. Tepool) **Second edition game design and development: W. John Wheeler, Jordan K. Weisman, Michael P. Bledsoe, Forest Brown, L. Ross Babcock III, Fantasimulations Associates **Second edition writing: W. John Wheeler Connections External link * Category:RPG books